


Hospital Corridor

by PinkBlossom



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hospitals, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mortality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24393352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkBlossom/pseuds/PinkBlossom
Summary: Gibbs muses on mortality
Kudos: 8





	Hospital Corridor

Gibbs wondered how many more times he would find himself at this hospital, waiting to hear if another member of his team was going to be ok. Every time he wished it were him and indeed it had been on several occasions. He had stared into the eyes of death many times, but it never seemed to be his turn. Instead, he watched as those he cared about were taken. Grief was a cruel mistress indeed. One day it would be him and he knew he would not be scared. Far worse to be left behind, waiting in hospital corridors

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a longer fic I'm struggling with. It might not see the light of day but this drabble shall.


End file.
